conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
RP: The Counterattack Begins!
This page RP is about the Allied Colonial Protectorate Alliance making their first counterattack against the Major European Forces Alliance. It will be between the Nu's Children, Tuasleà, Scoula'Tev, and Προπύργιο armies teaming up, invading, and destroying the Legion CCC army and its city, Arx. RP LSSJ4 ''' "The time has come my people. Despite our peaceful and passive nature, we can not sit around and do nothing while the Major European Forces Alliance continue to grow in power more and more each day! We must act first and stop them before they attack us and our precious city Benben! Me, and half of our army will go to Rome to meet up with our allied friends and then launch our combined attack on them! Now! Everyone make your way to the ships and head for Rome!" - Says Mayor Atum Benben XIII. ~ A couple of weeks pass while Atum and his soldiers make their way to Rome and meet up with their allies ~ '''Keffy Palazzo Ansgar had waited calmly outside of the Batavi settlement, hoping to bring Gustaf with him this time, they doubted the Romans knew about them conquering the Batavi, and thus could move forces from it safely with few threats of attack from the outpost. Ansgar had quickly set up a small task force of men, Catapults, and battering rams to be used to break down the gates of Arx, they would delay the march however, as it would no doubt take a while for the Chinese to arrive. The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I Pantody has thought of the war for a while, after days of thinking he has alerted all of the army and all of the generals and all 4 Main generals and all the slaves (All together 40 k people) to train and prepare for the war. Now they are more stronger than they have ever been, and they are ready for the war. They then start travelling the land to find some enemies, and as they keep walking they saw an abandoned Ship, 10 k people decided to volunteer to push the ship back into place and push it onto the water. After that they start sailing across the land to be both save energy, and to travel faster. FR Yumaoui recieved word that the Egyptians were making their move. (in Chinese): Quickly gather up our forces we're going to Rome. Hours later Yumaoui sat upon his horse looking at the numbers of Scoula'Tev as he said: "For blood!" They troops raised their swords as their horse galloped across the golden sand. ~Days turned into nights, Weeks turned into months and finally the Scoula'Tev made to Rome where they saw the leaders of Egyptians, the people of Chatti and the Spartans.~ Imperial Wyrm The city of Arx is not defenseless in the raid, people in watchtowers see the armies meeting up and they send for soldiers to contact the Arx fleet, which was nearby, at the docks. Soon, Faustus Hyman, the captain of the fleet, meets up with a large group of soldiers from Legion CCC, some of which are newly trained soldiers who just finished their training at the barracks. Militia are called upon in the city to take arms in case they break in, and archers garrison inside watchtowers, preparing to fire arrows. Faustus and the army are just outside of the gates, quietly accessing the situation. They are prepared, in case they attack at any moment. It had been a while since Faustus had fought on land, but he knew what to do, having done military training for years. TheLoneNord Naumi merchant ships, which come in and out of the Arx harbor now and then with weapons and money, line up along the Arx border. Merchants unload the ships as part of a weekly basis. But, the merchants notice what is going on, and quickly contact the city for information. XxGodZerxesxX As the ships of trading from Kratos arrive as they do every week, the ships who are on the ship who protect merchants from pirates unload at the sight of the Naumi and decide to join in, they believe it is a defense. LSSJ4 ''' After meeting up with the other alliances. The Egyptian soldiers move out and slowly march towards the rear of Arx in their first primarily defensive formation. All of their infantry have their shields raised and prepared as they slowly march towards Arx. The other soldiers are also alert and also have their shields raised for any attack. Atum is riding in his chariot further back in the center of the marching army with soldiers standing on top of it and around it with their shields raised. They all continue to move with their alliances supporting them from all around. '''Leogian4511 Darius arrives with 5,000 soldiers. He initial plan was to merely install a garrison. He meets with Faustus to ask him about the current situation. Keffy Palazzo The catapults and battering rams start moving forward, hoping to strike down the front walls of Arx while the majority of their forces were busy defending from the Egyptians, the siege weapons still had a mild sized task force to defend it just in case, however. Imperial Wyrm "It appears that many allied forces..such as that of Greeks, Chatti, Egyptians, and some odd looking foreigners I haven't seen before...who look like Huns..are raiding the city. I have just received word that Titus and his men are heading back here, with new soldiers they got after enslaving milita of Akbar Dezh. Their current location I don't know...but I hope they will be back soon. We must hold them off in time for Titus to arrive", says Faustus in response to Darius. "It looks like they are attacking already! Damnation...we must hold them off!" says Faustus, unsheathing his sword. Lines of archers fire flaming arrows at the task force, while militia behind them who have axes, are prepared in case. Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Battles